Escaping Fate
by ariella411
Summary: As Elena and Jeremy's younger sister, Auria Gilbert always thought she belonged in their shadows. That was, until she died and then came back to life with a way to save the people stuck on The Other Side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. But I do wish I could own Enzo…

**Description: **As Elena and Jeremy's younger sister, Auria Gilbert always thought she belonged in their shadows. That was, until she died and then came back to life with a way to save the people stuck on The Other Side.

**A/N: **Set during Resident Evil. My OC's name is pronounced "Aria" but spelled Auria. Please enjoy and review!

**Caught Up In This World**

"Hell no." I glanced down at the knife Liv was holding out. "I'm not stabbing myself that thing."

"The knife is the only thing that will get rid of the Travelers." Live waved the weapon out in front of her.

"Just do it, Auria. Stop being such a baby. You have a magic ring that brings you back to life." Tyler leaned forward to give me a cocky grin.

I threw him a look. "In case you forgot, I'm human. I don't have the privilege of healing after stabbing myself with some witchy knife."

"Come on, Auria. We need to get on with this." Jeremy slid off the desk behind Liv.

"Says the Hunter with the Traveler-proof head." Matt scoffed. I cocked my head to the side as I shrugged at Jeremy.

"I'll do it." Tyler grabbed the knife confidently. I pursed my lips as he pushed the knife into his stomach. He didn't even flinch.

Tyler handed it back to Liv and she cleaned it quickly. She moved in front of Matt and pointed the blades tip to his shoulder. "Shouldn't hurt too much. Not too deep. I can help you if you…"

I didn't like the way she was smiling at him. Matt and I had been friends since we were born. He was like another older brother to me and I knew that I would never let him end up with someone like Liv.

"I got it." Matt mutters as he grabs onto the knife and pushes it into his shoulder. Unlike Tyler, he did flinch. Noticeably.

He pulled the knife out and Liv cleaned it with one swipe. She dropped her dropped her eyes to the floor as she stepped in front of me.

"Great. Now, all that's left is…" She pointed to me with the knife. "… Baby Gilbert"

"Auria." I glared as I took the knife out of her hand.

I rested the tip of the blade against my shoulder, trying to place it where Matt had. I took a deep breath before stabbing myself shallowly. I grimaced and pulled it out. Liv smiled as I dropped the knife back into her hand.

"Happy now?" I sneered. She turned her back to me and I took my chance to check out the wound. I looked down to see that my blood had started to run down my chest. Jeremy walked up to me and held out a cloth.

"Thanks." I whispered as I wiped off the crimson liquid.

"So, we're all clear of Travelers. Want to tell us what we're doing here?" Jeremy asked aloud and fell into place beside me.

"All you have to do is that…" She gestured to us. "… about a hundred more times, only to other people."

"Wait, what?" I stepped forward hoping for some clarity.

Liv bit down on her lip lightly."The truth is that my coven has been tracking the Travelers for thousands of years. They're always on the move, but there have been a few times in history when they have stopped to gather."

"And let me guess; this is one of those times." Matt took a deep breath.

"Yes. But the freaky part is that no one's ever noticed because one by one they've taken over entire towns by putting passengers inside of the townsfolk. We think they're doing the same thing in Mystic Falls."

I clenched my teeth as I glanced at my brother. He was wearing the same worried look telling me that we were on the same page.

I looked back at Liv. "When do we start?"

* * *

"I can do this on my own, Jer." I held my phone to my ear as I shut my car door. "I don't need Tyler the big bad hybrid to protect me."

"This isn't something to joke about, Auria. The Travelers are dangerous and they wont hesitate to hurt you." I could hear him clear his throat over the phone. "You've already died three times wearing the ring."

"I know." I swallowed as I rounded the hood of the car. "But I've managed to stay human this long. I think I can last a little longer on my own."

"Just… be careful." He paused. "And don't try to be the hero. We all know how that ended the last time."

I scoffed as I walked up the steps to the door of the police station. "Whatever, Jer. I'm just going to check up on the Sheriff and then meet Ty and Matt at the school, okay? I'll be fine."

I said a quick goodbye before finally getting off the phone. I had gotten used to being treated like I was the only person who couldn't look after themselves. I realized at a young age that it came with the territory. But Jeremy wasn't the only person who always tried to shield me from the supernatural occurrences in Mystic Falls and failed.

I headed straight for Caroline's mom's office. "Sheriff?"

I walked in when I saw the room was empty. Caroline did say that her mom was supposed to meet her at the Grill. I convinced myself that she had already left to go to lunch. I turned on my heels and started towards the door.

My phone's typical ringtone echoed through the room suddenly as I reached for the doorknob. I stopped and pulled it out of my pocket. I didn't bother checking the I.D. and brought it straight to my ear.

"Hello?"

"It's Tyler. Where are you?" He almost sounded worried. Almost. Like most of my sibling's friends, he'd taken up the role of extra older brother. But Tyler was at the bottom of the list since we never got along too well. There was just something about him that I couldn't overlook.

"I'm at the station. Caroline wanted me to check up on her mom but she isn't here so I'm leaving now."

"You don't think she's been taken over, do you?" Tyler asked hesitantly.

I pursed my lips. Truth was that I hadn't really thought that it would be possible for someone to try to passenger themselves in the Sheriff. Talk about being absent-minded. "I guess if I was going to try to take over a town that I'd start at the top."

"Don't do anything stupid before I get there." Tyler instructed quickly.

"No chance of that. You have the knife." I sighed as I turned on my heels. "Just… hurry up."

I hung up and shoved my phone into my pocket. I leisurely walked around the Sheriffs office, letting my gaze wander over the different file cabinets. I purse my thin lips into a line and started towards the tallest one. I opened the drawer labeled "F-G" and ran my fingers over the different folders inside until one caught my eye. AURIA MILA GILBERT was scrawled across the tab in block letters. It was in front of two folders that had Elena and Jeremy's names on them.

"Ooh." I pulled out the file and flipped open the folder. It took me a second to realize what I was staring at. I had expected public records but instead I was reading private records. Supernatural records.

AURIA MILA GILBERT

BORN: 1995

AGE: 17

GENDER: FEMALE

OCCUPATION: STUDENT

SPECIES: HUMAN

LIVING FAMILY MEMBERS: ELENA GILBERT (VAMPIRE), JEREMY GILBERT (HUNTER/MEDIUM)

SIGNIFICANT KILLS: UNNAMED HYBRID, 2 UNNAMED VAMPIRES

I closed the folder since I didn't feel like digging farther into a file filled with information I already knew. I pulled out Elena's file next and opened it. Again, I already knew everything I was reading. It was the same thing for Jeremy's as well.

My phone rang again and I picked it up reluctantly when I saw it was Liv calling. "What's up?"

"Where are you?" She sighed just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm just checking on someone and then I'm meeting with Tyler and Matt so we can start the de-traveling process." I responded quickly

"Well, hurry up. The sooner we get this done, the better."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, your highness. Tyler's bringing me the Travelers knife right now."

"Good." She said right before the line went dead. She hung up on me. I was angry but not because she had done it but because I hadn't thought of it first.

I pushed his file back into its spot and shut the drawer when I heard footsteps behind me. I just managed to step away from the cabinet as the office door opened. The Sheriff walked inside but didn't seem to realize I was there until she looked up from her phone.

"Oh, hey." She forced a quick smile.

I returned it with little hesitation. Tyler's theory could have been correct for all I knew. "Hey, Sheriff."

"What are you doing here?" She kept the smile on her lips as she walked over to her desk. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see what she was doing. I reminded myself not to let my guard down.

"Caroline sent me to check on you." I responded and waited for what kind of answer she would give. A Traveler wouldn't know who their host's daughter is. Hopefully.

"Oh." The Sheriff faced me again. "Is that who you were talking to?"

"Yes." I ran my fingers through my hair. "She was just a little worried."

"You mentioned a Traveler's knife." Her expression turned to stone causing goose bumps to run down my arms like a stream of water.

I clenched my teeth and forced a believable smile. It wasn't Caroline's mom. I laughed as I tried to ignore the thought that I was alone with a traveler without any way to protect myself. "I think you misheard."

She lunged at me before I could even react. I didn't see the pen in her hand until it was too late. I felt an overwhelming pain in my neck before I fell to the floor. I grabbed onto the pen and pulled it out just as everything went dark.

* * *

When I opened my eyes a second later, I was outside. I recognized the street immediately. I was just a few doors down from Tylers house. I realized what was going on the second I saw Bonnie round the corner.

"Damn it." I whispered under my breath as Bonnie looked up.

"Auria? What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

I ran my tongue over my lips as I walked up to her. "I'm dead, Bonnie, but the Sheriff's in trouble."

"What?" Her eyes widened with certain fear.

"Just tell Tyler. And hurry. He'll know what to do." I paused as I held her gaze. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you."

I reached forward and grabbed her shoulders. I heard her scream and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I wasn't on the sidewalk anymore. I was in the cemetery.

"Great." I kicked the dirt. "Just freaking fantastic."

I glanced around me, trying to remember the quickest route to my body. I stopped short when I saw a man staring at me. Like really staring at me. Creepily and intently.

I stepped back and looked quickly to make sure no one was standing behind me. I turned back to him and pointed to myself. "Can you see me?"

He nodded. He could see me.

I pursed my lips, hoping that there was a reasonable explanation. "Are you a witch?"

He shook his head. He could see me. He could somewhat communicate with me. But he wasn't a witch. I didn't have to be told to know that something was very wrong.

"How…?" I exhaled.

"It's all topsy turvy over here, Darling, but I've got to say it's good to be seen."

That voice. I hated that I knew exactly whom it belonged to without looking... but I did. There wasn't a chance that I wouldn't have. It was the same voice that teased me so many times before his sudden but completely necessary death.

"Kol." I spun around to come face to face with the Original.

"See what I mean? Good to be seen." He smiled charmingly but I didn't buy into it. I never did.

"I thought the whole point of this place was to live out your afterlife in solitude." I paused and he nodded. "Then why can I see you?"

"Apparently there's trouble in paradise. The rumblings from the witches is that somebody tore his way out of here, and now this whole place is unraveling. Not that it matters to you. You're just on holiday, which means you're going back." Kol stepped towards me but I moved back.

A name popped into my head.

"Alaric." I sighed quietly.

"The alcoholic teacher? I haven't seen him." Kol smiled. "But I'm guessing that's a good thing."

"If I can see you then I can see him." I sighed out of relief. "I need to find him. Now."

I turned on my heels and hurried away from Kol. I didn't want to spend too much time on The Other Side but I did need to find Alaric. He was one of the only people over there that I needed to see before I left.

* * *

"Alaric!" I called out and went quiet, hoping for a response. When there was none, I yelled his name again. And again. And again.

"Come on. You got to be here somewhere." I muttered to myself. I continued on but slowly came to a stop when I realized that I had been in that area before. I was walking in circles.

"Auria!"

The voice reached my ears and relief flooded over me. I turned around and saw Alaric walking towards me.

"Alaric?" I let out a heavy breath and smiled

"It's me. I'm here." He returned the smile as we met in a hug.

"I can't believe I can see you and talk to you again." I let go of him reluctantly.

"Look, something's not right. You need to get back to your body and get out of here." Alaric grasped my shoulders to make sure I was listening to him. I felt the ground shake lightly under my feet and the wind picked up. Something was definitely very wrong

"I can't leave you here. Not with what's happening." I grabbed onto his hand. "Come on."

He didn't budge even though I tried to pull him. "I can't, Auria. As much as I want to, I can't."

"Why not?" I faced him again. "You're here, I'm here. I can touch you and talk to you and I know I can bring you back."

Alaric began to shake his head slowly. "That's not how it works. You have to go. I'll figure something out. I always do."

I took a deep breath. "How can you ask me to leave you here? To not even try to bring you back."

"Because I don't want to give you false hope, Auria. I miss you. I miss all of you. And I wish there was a way for me to go back with you but there isn't."

"Alaric…"

"It was hard enough saying goodbye to you the first time. This time isn't going to be any easier." He smiled unconvincingly. "But you have to go back now."

"I can't…" I shook my head as the tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Yes, you can. Your siblings need you back. You have to go." He reaches forward and pulls me into another hug. "I'll be fine."

I kept my arms wrapped around him; remembering what it was like to hug him again. It had been too long. "I miss you. We all do."

"I know." He places a fatherly kiss on the top of my head. "I know."

The ground rumbled again but it was stronger than the last. We both lost our footing for a second but steadied ourselves quickly. The wind that had been constantly blowing picked up speed causing me to shield my face.

"Go, Auria." Alaric called over the wind. I took a step back but hesitated to keep going. "I'll be fine. Go."

I forced myself to nod and turned on my heels after giving him one last fleeting look. I hurried towards the station but as the wind continued to roar around me I started to fear for my own safety, not just Alaric's. I picked up my pace and didn't slow down until I reached the town square. I didn't even want to stop but I got the overwhelming urge when I saw a woman standing alone on the grass.

She looked lost and I felt bad. I wanted to help her but something kept me from moving towards her. Suddenly, the wind peaked enough to lift the woman into the air. I felt myself being pulled towards her and grabbed onto the only object nearby. A trashcan.

I turned back to the woman just in time to see her be sucked up into the sky. Then, she just vanished. It was like some sick magic joke.

The winds died down just as quick as they had arrived. I let go of the trashcan and stepped forward. "What the…?"

"That's been happening all day." It was the voice again.

I looked over my shoulder at Kol. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know." He sighed quietly. "And I don't think I want to find out. That's why I need you back in your body, shouting from the rooftops about what happened here."

"But I… I wont remember. I never remember what happens here." I dropped my gaze for a second. I wont remember that I saw Alaric.

"You better find a way to remember, Darling. You might not like me, but I'm not the only one over here. If this place goes down, then what happened to that woman is going to happen to us all. Please. You have to go back and find a way to stop this." Kol pleaded with me.

I was slightly overwhelmed. This wasn't a joke. It was all really happening and it was even bad enough that Kol, of all people, was asking for my help. I guess all it took was the thought that he might actually die for him to become more appreciative. Who could have known?

I swallowed as I returned my attention to Kol. "I'll figure something out. I have to."

Alaric was still on The Other Side. And Kol was right. He wasn't alone. Bonnie's grandmother and Matt's sister were also in the supernatural purgatory. I desperately needed to find a way to remember.

* * *

I ran into the Sheriff's office and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my body on the floor. I walked over to my body and reached for my hand.

"Auria." Another visitor. I assumed I was just more popular than I thought. I turned around and came face to face with one of the last people I expected to see.

"Miss Sheila." My lips turned up in a light smile when I saw her. She had always treated Elena and I like we were another set of granddaughters.

"Hello, dear." She stepped forward, a smile on her lips. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." I looked over my shoulder at my body. "I didn't think I would though."

Her smile widened a little. "I need to ask you a very important question."

I was confused but nodded anyways. I trusted her. "Anything."

She took my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Do you love someone over here?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

And it wasn't just Alaric. Vicki was Matt's sister. He loved her and I loved him like he was my own brother. And Miss Sheila had also earned my familial love as well over the years. I wanted to save them all.

"And what lengths would you go to in order to save them?" She kept her gaze locked on me and I could see she was depending on my answer for something.

"I'd do anything it takes." I responded truthfully. My siblings and I needed Alaric back. Matt needed his sister. Bonnie needed her grandma. I wanted to be the one to bring them back.

"Good." Miss Sheila smiled as she leaned in and placed a light kiss on my cheek.

As she pulled away, something changed. I felt relieved. I felt like I suddenly knew what to do in order to save the people I loved. But I didn't. Nothing came to mind.

I gave Miss Sheila a confused look. "What did you do?"

She stepped away from me. "You need to go back now. Bonnie can help you figure it all out."

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes.

"We needed someone we could trust and I knew you were the perfect fit." Miss Sheila gestured to my body. "Go. Before it's too late."

"I… I don't…"

She stopped me in all her ghostly grace. "You're strong, Auria Gilbert; stronger than you think. You'll figure that out soon enough and when you do, believe it with all your heart. Only then will you be able to do what it takes to save the people you love."

I wanted to question her more but I knew it wouldn't be of any use. She wasn't going to tell me what I wanted to know. So, instead I smiled. "Goodbye, Miss Sheila. It was really nice seeing you again."

She nodded and I turned back to my body. I knelt down and took a steady breath before grabbing my own hand.

* * *

I woke with a gasp, my lungs begging for air. I sat up with someone's help and glanced around to see Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt crowded around me.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked as she placed a light hand on my back.

"You died and came back from the other side." Jeremy explained quickly.

"I know." I was thankful for the ability to recall what I had just experienced. "I uh… I remember."

"That doesn't happen." Bonnie breathes quietly.

"How?" Matt leans forward slightly and I shake my head.

"I don't know. But I saw something over there." I glanced around at my brother and friends. "This woman was just standing in the town square and then all of a sudden this wind picked her up and she vanished into thin air. She disappeared."

Everyone was at a loss for words. I looked to Bonnie for answers. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No." She paused. "Did anything else happen over there?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to disclose anything about seeing Kol and I didn't really feel like talking about Alaric without Elena or Damon there. "I saw your grams. She was safe."

"I talked to her today. She told me something was up with The Other Side but she didn't know how to fix it." Bonnie said aloud to no one in particular but then turned to me. "Did tell you anything important?"

I tried to think what sounded important enough to repeat. "She said that I was strong and that eventually I would be able to figure out how to save the people I love who are over on The Other Side."

"Did she happen to give you any hints?" Matt stood up and ran a hand over his head.

"Not really. All she really told me about that was I had to believe that I was strong and only then would I be able to help." I met my brother's eyes for a second. He didn't know what to think either.

"Let's get you up." Jeremy grabbed onto my arm and pulled me to my feet effortlessly. He had told me that ever since he got his Hunter strength, it was as if I weighed no more than a feather. I took it as a complement.

I dusted off my clothes after getting steady on my feet. Jeremy sidled up next to me still wearing a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jer. I just want to go home and take a shower and go to bed." I flashed a light smile and took a step towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy still had that touch of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine…" I waved my hand at him and stopped abruptly when I heard something crash against the wall. I turned to see Jeremy lying on the floor.

"Did you just…" Bonnie asked as she rushed to Jeremy's side.

My jaw fell open. Miss Sheila had definitely done something to me and I realized at that moment what it was. I shut my mouth and let out a long sigh.

"Holy shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

**A/N: **This chapter mainly touches on Auria's relationship with Elena but includes others. Sorry for any mistakes. Follow. Favorite. Review. Enjoy!

**Fate**

"Oh my god." Elena said as she sprang up from the couch. The amount of concern in her voice surprised me. Bonnie told me that she had called my sister.

"Are you okay?" Elena grabbed my shoulders and gave me a quick sweeping glance as if she was checking for a missing limb.

"_I just died and came back to life a witch. Does it sound like I'm okay?_" I thought to myself but I forced it to remain just a thought. If I had said that out loud, Elena would have gone into protective older sister mode. And once that happened, there was no going back.

I nodded curtly. "I'm fine, Elena."

I didn't even finish saying her name before she wrapped both arms around me and squeezed. I didn't hesitate to hug her back. I never did.

"I swear I'm okay, Elena." I rested my cheek on her shoulder and let our embrace continue. "Just a little confused."

"Bonnie said that you died wearing the ring." Elena paused for a couple seconds. I knew what she was going to say next but I didn't want to hear it. It was like everybody had forgotten that I had also watched Alaric slowly lose control of his own body.

"It's only the fourth time. I'm okay, Elena." I repeated the reassuring statement. I know she would need to hear a few times before really accepting it. Sisters will be sisters.

We pulled away from each other at the same moment but she kept a light hand on my arm as she led me over to the couch. I smiled at Stefan and sat next to Elena. Jeremy and Matt flopped down beside me and I took my chance to ask some questions of my own.

"Are you guys still having the… uh… visions?" I tried to use the least definitive word I could think of. The whole alternate universe thing was a touchy subject for the doppelgangers at the moment.

Elena exchanged a not-so-subtle look with Stefan before shaking her head. "No. They stopped. Damon must have…"

"You sent Damon to fix it?" I raised an eyebrow but quickly realized that Damon was probably the best person to send. He was most likely the only person who would do anything it took to stop the visions… for obvious reasons. I set my eyes on Elena. "Are _you _okay?"

She glanced at Stefan again. "I'm fine now."

I didn't believe her. After being her sister for 17 years, I knew all of her telltale signs that she was lying. The most popular one was that she blinked twice in a row. It was subtle but I managed to pick up on it most of the time.

I tilted my head slightly as I gave her one of my questioning looks. Elena smiled hesitantly and wrapped a thin arm around my shoulders. "I'm the older sister. I'm the only one with the right to be worried right now."

I gave a quiet laugh. "Good. Being this concerned is hard work."

I leaned my head on her shoulder and let out a deep breath. I could feel her tilt her head against mine and give me a short squeeze. Ever since she left for college, we hadn't been able to spend too much time together. And whenever we did, we were never alone. We hadn't had one of our weekly sleepovers in months and frankly, I missed them at times like this. Sometimes a girl just needed her sister.

"So," Stefan sat up and clasped his hands together, "what happened?"

The question was directed at me but Jeremy took the lead. I was grateful because I didn't even know where to start. Jer began with the fact that the Sheriff was the one who killed me. Then he dove into the things that I had told him during the drive to the boarding house. He managed to not leave a single detail out as he talked about my unusual experience on The Other Side.

"…and the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air." Jeremy gave threw me an amused look as he finished. I didn't know if he was proud or embarrassed. "Looks like you might finally be able to beat me."

I smiled. He was definitely proud. He had even referenced a happy time from our childhood. We used to wrestle. Well, not really because he would always pretend to wrestle then let me win five minutes in. But back then; I thought I really was the ten time reigning champion. Sitting on the couch in the boarding house made all that seem like it happened two lifetimes ago.

"Tell that to the awards in my closet…" I bumped him with my elbow lightly.

The room went quiet for a minute but it felt like every second was separated by a whole hour. There was one question that no one really seemed to want to ask. Even I still hadn't been able to ask myself. Maybe it was out of precaution. Or possibly fear. Whatever the drive, the topic was left untouched. And I knew it would stay that way until Bonnie got in touch with her Grams.

I peered over at the door without moving my head. Bonnie had been outside on her own for a while now and I decided to take that as a good sign. Maybe she was talking to her Grams and finally getting some real answers.

"Have any of you heard from Ty?" Matt asked aloud suddenly.

I felt the guilt hit me like a brick wall. I hadn't even thought about Tyler until Matt brought him up. I didn't have to be told to know that it was a dick move.

"He was going to meet me at the Sheriff's office with the Travelers knife but he didn't make it in time." I informed everyone quickly.

"He wasn't there when we found you." Matt stood from the couch. I sat up a little straighter. He looked worried and it made sense but I thought there had to be more than one explanation for his disappearance or lack of appearance.

"Maybe he bailed." I offered the idea up on a platter with a weak smile. It was unlikely that he would have just decided not to show up when I could have possibly been in imminent danger. "Or he found a band of Travelers and wanted to take them on by himself…"

The second idea seemed more plausible but even then, that would have called for him to abandon me without any way to protect myself. I found myself hoping that I was wrong and that there was an even better reason for Tyler never showing up.

Matt opened his mouth to respond but he shut it abruptly when the front door opened. I was relieved when Bonnie stepped inside but surprised to see Damon and Caroline file in behind her.

Everyone stood up to greet them… or any news they were bringing with them.

"I talked to Grams." Bonnie started things off with a bang. Not literally, thank God.

"And…" I took a tiny step towards her, hoping for good news.

Bonnie forced one of her sympathetic smiles as she glanced around the room before returning her gaze to me. "And… congratulations. You're officially a witch, Auria Gilbert."

Have you ever experienced one of those rare moments where everything seemed to fall eerily still? Well, that's how it felt at that moment. It seemed to me like everyone even stopped breathing for a bit. But after a few quiet seconds crawled past, everyone moved at once. They all turned their gazes to me. I still had my mouth cracked open but shut it quickly.

"Wicked Witch of the East sound good?" Damon broke the tension first.

"Damon…" Elena scolds him quietly but I saw the flash of amusement in her eyes. I didn't blame her though. Damon could lighten a bad mood easily.

I pursed my thin lips into a line as I set my sights on Bonnie. "How? How is that even possible?"

Bonnie took a deep breath before diving into it. "Grams said that the ancestors wanted to help salvage The Other Side but they knew that they needed to give someone the power to do that. They had enough of it but they didn't know who they could trust. Then, you died and Grams took the chance to give us a way to at least save some people over there."

"And she thought that I was the best choice?" When Bonnie nodded I didn't bother holding back the scoff that had built up in my throat. "I'm only seventeen. I don't know how to… to do magic or spells or incantations or whatever the hell it is your supposed to do with this kind of stuff."

Bonnie stepped towards me, her expression softening to her sisterly protective one. "I can teach you all the technical stuff. That wont be the problem."

"Are you sure about that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Auria…" Elena scolded me. I sighed as I glanced at her.

"What'll be the problem, Bons?" I asked quietly.

"Grams said that in order for it to work, you have believe that you're strong enough to do it. She said that you have to have faith that you can what it takes and succeed." Bonnie swallowed.

"And if I don't…?" I leaned forward slightly.

"Then when you do the spell, you'll not only lose the magic, you'll most likely lose your life as well." I could tell that Bonnie was telling me this with a heavy heart. It wasn't every day that you got to tell someone you've known since you were three that they could die any day now.

"And I thought Calculus was going to be the biggest problem I'd face this year…" I ran my fingers through my brown head of hair.

"You can't expect her to do this, Bonnie. I'm not going to let her do this." Elena stepped forward and moved in front of me as if Bonnie was the one she had to protect me from.

"That's what I told Grams but she said that it's the only way." Bonnie paused. "Auria has to learn to trust in herself enough to risk her life or we wont be able to fix this mess."

"Everyone will die on The Other Side if I don't do this, wont they?" I turned my attention back to Bonnie.

"Half of the people over there have already vanished into thin air." Bonnie confirmed my belief.

"Then I have to do it." I sighed quietly. I hadn't lied when I told Bonnie's Grandma that I would do anything to save the people I love.

"No. I wont let you." Elena grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Yeah. We can't lose you, Auria. We can't let you put your life in danger like that." Jeremy came up beside Elena.

I eyed them lovingly. All my life, they had taken up the responsibility of protecting me. And in the last couple years, that responsibility had gone from being a small aspect to being overwhelming. They managed to keep me from finding out about the supernatural world for as long as they could but I was dragged into it eventually like everyone else. Elena and Jeremy never stopped trying to protect me. Even at that moment, they still were fixated on keeping me safe.

"I have to." I shrugged. "Alaric is over there."

I glanced at Matt. "Vicki is over there."

"Your Grams is over there." I smiled at Bonnie.

I peered over my shoulder at Stefan. "And Lexi…"

"I can't just let them fade into oblivion. I have to try to save them." I pursed my lips. "And you guys have to let me. You guys have tried to protect me my whole life but now it's my turn to take some of that responsibility into my own hands."

"Auria…" Elena moved towards me but I stopped her quickly. Elena always had a gift of persuasion with me. I couldn't let her change my mind on this though.

"Elena, as your sister, I am asking you to let me try at least. I would never forgive myself if I didn't." I held her gaze as her expression contorted with several emotions.

It took a couple seconds but she nodded eventually. I had won this debate but I didn't know if I would be able to follow through with it all the way to the end. Grams wanted me to believe in myself but I had never done anything to give myself that kind of confidence. Even though I had tried many times before to be the hero, I always ended up like Daphne from Scooby Doo. I was the one who needed to be rescued day in and day out. Whether it was from an Original hybrid or crazy bitch Doppelganger or even an emotionless Elena. I was the rescued not the rescuer.

"Bonnie…" I turned to her briskly. "Can you teach me how to be a witch?"

I honestly never thought I'd say those words out loud. But I had to change things around this time. I had to change my fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

**A/N: **This chapter is pretty short but I hope it's still enjoyable. Just a warning, I might be changing the story line a little bit because I want to bring back more people from The Other Side than they did on the show. Please remember to favorite/follow/review!

**Wasted Breath**

"Try to do it again. But this time, control it." Bonnie leaned over the counter.

I dropped my gaze to the line of salt on the table and hold my hand above it. I close my eyes as I began the spell. "_Fes motis ignitum dos es sato_"

On cue a small fire started at one end of the salt and ran down the line obediently. I repeated the spell until the heat began to lick my face.

"You can do it." Bonnie whispered quietly.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "_Ex spiritum intaculum, in terrum incendium, phasmatos salvis adisdum!_"

The fire vanished almost instantly, leaving behind the salt as if it hadn't even been touched. My smile widened when I glanced up to see Bonnie looking impressed.

"Wow." She sighed as she pushed the salt into a napkin. "That was…"

"Awesome?" I finished for her.

We had been working non-stop on minor spells for the past couple days but the spells involving fire weren't my strong suit. I didn't know why I had to learn all these typical spells. I thought I would just have to do the one that fixed The Other Side but Bonnie told me that if I wanted to be confident in my witchy abilities I would have to practice.

"How's it going?"

I turned my head to see Elena standing beside me. I gestured to Bonnie's napkin. "I just learned how to set salt on fire."

Elena smiled as she nodded weakly. I knew she was still really hesitant about me learning how to be a witch but at least she was trying to look supportive.

"She's picking it up really fast. You should be proud of her." Bonnie told Elena.

"I am." My sister wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave a light squeeze. "Just be careful. We all know what happened last time I lost a sibling."

My shoulders fell faintly when she brought up the past. My entire sophomore year had been a struggle but the hardest part came after Jer died and Elena flipped her switch. I hated even thinking about it.

"I'll be okay, Elena." I slipped my arm around her waist and leaned my head on her shoulder. "I promise."

I felt her kiss the top of my head before letting go. "I just came over to check on you two and see if you wanted to come study with us."

Elena gestured over her shoulder as she turned her attention to Bonnie. I looked behind me to see Stefan sitting by himself in one of the lounge areas in the coffee shop. Bonnie's gaze was already locked on me when I turned back to her. I waved her away, assuring her that I can practice on my own for a bit.

She followed Elena back to where Stefan was sitting and I spun on my seat to face the bar. I sighed when I saw Liv cleaning some cups.

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging around Whitmore?" Liv smiled mockingly as she questioned me.

I shot her a look. "Bonnie's been helping me practice magic."

Liv met my eyes. "Free tip; it would probably be more helpful to have a real witch teach you magic."

"Bonnie was a real witch."

"Before she died. Now, she's just the anchor to The Other Side." Liv went back to cleaning. "Has she even taught you anything useful?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Like what?"

"Like protection spells or bounding spells." Liv didn't bother tearing her attention away from her work.

"She's teaching me the basics. That's all I need to know." I slipped off my stool and grabbed my jacket off the counter. I spun on my heels and took a step towards the door.

"Look, all I'm saying is that ancestors trusted you with their magic. Don't you want to be able to take advantage of this opportunity?"

I faced her as I felt a mix of guilt and intrigue. "What are you proposing?"

Liv gave a small shrug as she leaned against the counter. "I'm just saying that I've been practicing magic my entire life. I know that Bonnie was a good witch but I'm better. I can teach you so much more than her."

I hesitated to reject the offer. I had seen for myself what Bonnie was capable of and it left my jaw hanging open sometimes. But Liv was right. She's had her entire life to learn how to zone in on her magic while Bonnie's only had a couple years.

"Why would you want to help me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"My coven has been looking for a way to stop the travelers for centuries. If the ancestors gave you enough power to fix The Other Side maybe they also gave you enough power to stop the people who are trying to destroy it." Liv explained in a hushed tone.

It made sense, her logic. But I was just as hesitant to accept the offer as I was to reject it. Liv had lied to Bonnie. She used her to get what she needed and pretty much turned on her.

"I'll think about it." I told her as I pulled my jacket on over my tank top. I fished my keys out of my pocket and came up behind Elena and Bonnie on the couch. "I'm going to go back to the boarding house. I need to do some studying of my own."

"Okay. Call me when you get there." Elena turned her head. I nodded and continued out of the coffee shop.

When I got to my car I made an attempt to open the door but realized it was locked. I started to turn my keys over in my hand but they slipped through my fingers. I gave a frustrated sigh as I bent over to pick them up. Someone grabbed them before I could though.

I stood up straight and turned my head. I rolled my eyes when I saw Enzo standing beside me holding up my keys with a cocky grin. I reached to take them back but he pulled them out of my reach. His smile widened as he leaned against the hood of my car.

"Baby Gilbert. You're just the person I wanted to see." He folded his arms over his chest, keeping a tight grip on my keys.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really up to date on men's fashion so I can't really help you in that department." I gestured to his outfit.

"That's cute." He sneered sarcastically. "I wanted to know if the rumors are true."

I played dumb. "What rumors?"

"That you're a witch now." Enzo narrowed his eyes.

"That's really none of your business." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Actually, I think it is." Enzo closed half the distance between us as he stepped towards me.

"And why's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

He took another step and lowered his voice. "Because I need you to help me with something."

"Why would I help you?"

"You don't have a choice." Enzo breathed under his breath.

My breath hitched in my throat when I saw the veins beneath his eyes. He flashed his teeth and I caught a glimpse of fangs as he grabbed onto my shoulders. He craned his neck back before flinging his head forward. I shrieked as his fangs sunk into my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "_Phasmatos pyrox morsinus alum_!"

Enzo pulled away from me, blood dripping down his chin and clamped his hands over his head. The pain alone caused him to drop to his knees giving me the chance to make a run for it. I clamped my hand over the bite on my neck and darted back into the coffee shop.

"Auria!" Elena sprung to her feet the second I barged through the doors. "What happened?"

Bonnie and Stefan both rose from their seats, concerned expressions plastered on their faces. Elena approached me and took my hand away from my neck. "Oh my god."

I winced as her fingers brushed over the wound. I had been bitten plenty of times before but that didn't make it hurt any less. Elena disappeared out of my line of sight for a second before returning with a wad of paper towels. She pressed it to my neck as she held onto my arm. "I would offer you some of my blood but…"

"It's okay. Me becoming a vampire right now is the worst possible thing that could happen." I told her quietly.

"Who did this to you?" Elena asked a second later.

I had almost forgot that there was a handsome vampire outside with my blood dripping down his face. "Enzo. He was going to make me help him with something."

"What?" Stefan stepped up beside Elena.

I gave a weak shrug. "We didn't really get that far."

"I can answer that question, mate."

The accent could have only belonged to one person. I swallowed before turning on my heels to come face to face with Enzo.

"You really can't take a hint." I narrowed my eyes at the older vampire.

"Afraid not." Enzo smirked knowingly. "You see, you had been my first choice for a witch but I always had a back up plan."

I heard Elena and Stefan cry out behind me and I turned to see them on the floor clutching their heads between their hands. I dropped to my knees beside Elena and pulled her into my arms as she whimpered through the pain. I shot Enzo a look before glancing around the shop for answers. I found them in a blonde witch.

"I didn't have a choice." Liv told me as she kept her hand extended towards Elena and Stefan.

"You always have a choice." I returned quickly with a glare.

"He'll kill my brother if I don't." Liv's voice wavered as she spoke.

I stumbled to my feet and walked straight up to Enzo. "Why are you doing this?"

"I finally found Maggie." He paused as I pinched my eyebrows together. I knew he had been looking for the love of his life but, truthfully, I didn't think the Travelers would come through on their end.

"And?"

"She's dead." His eyes flickered over my shoulder. "Stefan killed her."

I shook my head without hesitation. "No. The Travelers lied to you."

Enzo shoved his hand into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper a second later. He turned it in his hand to show me the other side.

I shuddered when I saw the picture but I didn't have to be told who it was. "Maggie."

"She was decapitated in 1960 right here in Mystic Falls and there's only one vampire who had a tendency to rip off his victims heads." Enzo's eyes landed on mine.

"He's wasn't…" I started.

"Look, beautiful, I would love to waste my time arguing with you but that's not why I came here." Enzo pointed to Stefan. "I came here to hear him admit what he did."

"He didn't do it." I said with more confidence than I felt.

"You, Baby Gilbert, need to learn how to stay out of things that don't concern you." Enzo flashed an amused smile and I threw him another look.

"Stefan's my friend and Elena is my sister." I stepped towards Enzo with little caution. "This does concern me."

"Not anymore, it doesn't."

Enzo moved quicker than I could react. I felt a pinch on my arm and looked down to see him remove a needle. I didn't have time to even ask what he injected me with. I could feel my head growing lighter and my legs growing weak. I squeezed my eyes shut for a couple seconds to try to regain my composure but it was no use. I opened my eyes as my knees finally gave out from under me. I felt myself fall but I never hit the floor. I felt someone's breath on my ear as everything began to fade.

"Sleep tight, Auria."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

**Holding On**

I stood up from the couch as my eyes swept the room. I realized I was still in the restaurant at Whitmore. But unlike before, I was alone. The place was deserted.

At least that's what I had thought. As I walked around the couch I heard a weak groan. I searched the room again but this time I caught a glimpse of someone's foot peeking out from behind the other side of the bar. I ran the short distance and gasped when I saw who was propped up against the bar, covered in blood. Liv. She wasn't alone though. Bonnie was sitting next to her looking worried.

"Liv!" I dropped to my knees beside her. I stared at her neck where all the blood seemed to culminate. "What happened?"

Liv let out a short groan as she turned her head to look at me. "Enzo."

I swallowed. I had been told that the Augustine vampire was dangerous but I never really believed it. While he crossed the line into becoming annoying at times, he had always been rather kind to me. I hadn't witnessed anything that would succumb to the wrong impression… until now.

"What happened?"

It was the only question I found even remotely justified. It was obvious that I missed a lot.

"Damon killed Maggie. He only made it look like Stefan killed her. But now Enzo wants revenge." Bonnie's expression churned. "He took Elena."

"What?"

"He took her and Damon and Stefan both went after them." Bonnie clarified a little. I stood up and turned on my heels. The witches had given me a gift. If I could use it to save my sister or my friends, I would.

"Auria, wait!" Bonnie called after me. I twisted around with the expectation that she was going to try to stop me. But what she said instead shocked me.

"Be careful." Bonnie paused for an elongated moment. "Enzo flipped the switch."

I exhaled slowly. I had dealt with emotionless vampires before. Stefan and then Elena. I hoped this time wouldn't be much different. I had managed to help Stefan and Elena. But I wasn't sure if I'd be able to help Enzo, if he wanted to be helped at all.

_That never stopped me before_, I thought to myself before returning my attention to Bonnie.

"I'll be back." I promised her before hurrying out of the restaurant. Luckily, my car was still sitting in the same spot as before.

I didn't step off the gas until I reached the one place Enzo had been forced to call home for decades. Whitmore College.

* * *

I hung up when I got Stefan's voicemail again. It worried me that it was my fifth attempt at getting a hold of him or his brother. But I tried not to dwell on it. Just thinking one of them was hurt made my breath catch in my throat.

I forced myself to let go of all my worries when I pulled up to campus. It was bigger than I remembered. There was a lot more ground to cover than I had thought.

I needed to cut to the chase. Literally.

I cupped my hands around my mouth as I started across a freshly cut lawn. "Enzo!"

I didn't have super hearing or super speed. I had my amateur magical abilities and my quick wit. The latter had managed to get me through sixteen years. I was just hoping it would get me through the night.

"Enzo!" I called out again. I could hear my voice echo through the cold night air, stretching into places blanketed with darkness. "Enzo!"

"Quit yelling, Beautiful. I'm right here."

I spun around the second I heard the accent. I barely had time to appreciate the fact that Enzo had called me beautiful again. He smiled when I faced him but my expression hardened when I saw Elena kneeling a few feet behind him. I didn't want to feel flattered by someone who had just kidnapped my sister.

"Let her go," was all I could get out.

He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. "Can't do that, Baby Gilbert."

Elena raised her head slowly and met my gaze. She was okay but it was obvious that Enzo didn't plan on just returning her. He wanted to hurt Damon for what he did. I knew there was no better way to do that than kill the love of his life, my sister.

I realized that Enzo was still watching me. I swallowed as he stepped towards me. He didn't look angry. He didn't look hurt or sad. His expression was flat. It would be like talking to a wall.

"I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through because I don't. But I do know what it's like to lose people. To feel the pain after realizing that someone I love will never come back—"

"That's what I admired about you." Enzo cut me off without care. "You never pretend to be something you're not. You're vulnerable and you never try to hide it. You're real, Baby Gilbert."

I inhaled noiselessly. He knew that vulnerable used to be one of the best words to describe me, the only human Gilbert left. But things were different now. I had magic on my side and I could use it if I wanted to. I knew I could take that risk but I didn't want to. I wanted to try to get through to him like I had done with Elena and Stefan. I wanted to help him.

"I remember when I first met you. You were never scared of me. Just like now." Enzo moved a little closer and I concentrated on fighting the urge to shy away. I wasn't just a weak human anymore. I had power. I had the tools to protect myself if need be. But I got a gut feeling that I wouldn't have to protect myself. Not from Enzo. "You're scared for your sisters life. You're scared for what I might do. But you're not scared of me."

I shook my head slowly, realizing he's right.

"Having no emotions really does open my eyes to things I never noticed before." Enzo's eyes flickered to my lips then to my hair. "Like how fragile you look right now. Emotions cloud simple observations. Without them, it's easier to see clearly."

"But isn't it better to feel how those observations effect you?" I pursed my thin lips into a line. "I might look fragile to you right now but with emotions you might be able to feel a need to pity me."

"Or protect you." Enzo added in a flat voice.

"I know it's hard to feel the pain right now but that will get better. Then you can go back to feeling better things."

"Like what, Beautiful?" He raised an eyebrow.

I hesitated to say the first emotion that popped into my head. But then I realized that he wouldn't care. So why should I?

"Love."

He narrowed his eyes as if searching for answers in my facial expression but I try to mimic his stone-like look. "Love?"

"You did it once. You can do it again. No emotions, no second chance." I gave a feeble shrug.

"Maybe I don't want to fall in love with anybody? Ever think of that?" Enzo folded his arms over his chest. He was putting up his wall.

"Yes. But I know that it's not true. Everybody wants to find that one person that changes everything for them." I smiled weakly. "Even you."

Enzo dropped his arms quickly and closed the distance between us with one step. I sucked in a breath as he leaned over me slightly. "Love is an allusion… but lust – lust is real."

His voice was below a whisper, his words barely reaching my ears. What he said was only meant for me. I tilted my chin up and narrowed my eyes. "You loved Maggie."

"And now she's dead." Enzo's eyes flickered down at something. "Killed by my best friend. Oh, the irony…"

My jaw popped open as I realized who he was referencing. "Damon killed—"

"Yes." Enzo's lips twitched. He was almost smiling. "And now I'm going to kill the love of _his_ life."

His lips stretched into a real smile but I noticed that it never reached his eyes. It was the same thing that happened when Elena smiled without emotions. Enzo didn't wait for me to try to stop him. He turned on his heels and took two long steps towards Elena.

"Enzo, please!" I rushed to catch up to him. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to a stop but he ignored my tug easily.

I stepped in front of him and put both of my hands on his chest finally forcing him to stop in his tracks. "This isn't you!"

"Maybe you don't even know the real me." Enzo fixed his eyes on me. It was apparent that he wasn't up for talking but I didn't care. He wasn't going to kill my sister.

"Maybe not." I stepped towards him this time, my expression firm. I couldn't show any hint of the fear rising up inside of me. "But I'll tell you what I do know. I know that you're charismatic and optimistic. I know that you've managed to hold onto hope when anyone else would have let it slide right through their fingers. I know that you're loyal and that you would never abandon those who are important to you. And that person is still inside of you somewhere. You wont be able to hide it away forever."

"I don't want to hide it forever." Enzo cocked his head to the side as a devious grin spread across his face. "Just long enough to get avenge Maggie."

He moved to get around me but I blocked his path again.

_No fear, _I thought to myself as he threw me a look.

"Don't make me hurt you." He leaned over me but any intimidating factors faded when I saw the emptiness in his eyes.

"You don't have to, Enzo. You don't _have_ to hurt _anyone_." I paused. "This is a choice and you can chose to let my sister go."

"Get out of my way." Enzo muttered through his gritted teeth. A shadow passed over his face, mimicking anger or frustration.

"No."

His hands flew up before I could react. I half expected him to hit me but instead he shoved me lightly but it was just enough to send me stumbling back. An abrupt pain shot up my spine as I landed on the floor with a thud. I squeezed my eyes shut when my head hit the flood just a little harder than the rest of my body. The pain was gone a second later but it took me a moment to regain my train of thought.

Elena.

I jumped to my feet too quickly and swayed for a second before I could realize what was happening. Elena was fighting back. Or trying to from what I could tell.

My older sister had her hands wrapped around Enzo's neck and I could hear the sizzle coming from the vervain rope burning his skin. Elena was giving it her best shot but Enzo was stronger. He grabbed onto her and flipped her over his head. She managed to get to her knees before he reached for her.

I jumped forward. "No!"

The sound of a snap reached my ears right before Elena's body crumpled. I exhaled when I realized that he had broken her neck. She wasn't dead.

Enzo faced me, his arms hanging at his sides. "You really shouldn't interrupt an execution."

My gaze flickered to Elena. "Thank you."

"Didn't do it for you." Enzo breathed just loudly enough for me to hear.

A part of me didn't believe him but I wasn't going to tell him that. He had spared my sister's life. I wasn't in the position to anger him.

"Enzo!"

I looked over Enzo's shoulder and he spun around to see who called out his name.

Stefan glanced at Elena as he walked past her. He turned his attention to Enzo next and I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"I can't let you kill Elena."

I slid a glance to my left. Enzo almost looked amused. "Where's big brother?"

"Probably scouring the town for you. But that doesn't really matter since I found you first." Stefan told him before speeding in front of Enzo, picking him up and throwing him across the lawn.

I winced when Enzo landed on the hood of parked car. I could hear the glass shatter but he slipped off the car like he had done it on purpose. He even gave me a small smile as he brushed off his jacket.

I turned to Stefan. "Please. I was getting through to him. You don't have to fight him."

"Auria, he can't be reasoned with when he doesn't have any emotions." Stefan's expression was dripping with pity. "You above everyone else should know that by now."

I gave a feeble shrug. "I never gave up on you or Elena and eventually I got both of you back. It can work on him too."

Stefan's expression faltered. I knew he was thinking about what I said. But he never got the chance to respond.

Enzo sped up behind me and landed punch right on Stefan's nose. He stumbled back but managed to regain his balance. Enzo glanced back over his shoulder as he started towards Stefan again. "I think I'm a little beyond that, Beautiful."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV…**

"Do you really think she can do it?" Amya came up beside Sheila but kept her gaze locked on the youngest Gilbert sibling as she tried her best to stop the fight between Stefan and Enzo.

"Yes, I do." Sheila answered without hesitation, her faith unfaltering. She glanced at the younger witch standing beside her. "And you shouldn't doubt her either. That girl is one of the strongest people I have ever met."

"She doesn't look very strong." Amya paused as she gestured to Auria. "Or persuasive."

Sheila looked back at the petite brunette in front of her. The youngest Gilbert was still trying to intervene in the fight but she was smart enough to keep a safe distance from the vampires. Sheila turned her head slightly but her eyes remained on the newly turned witch.

"Everybody in this town has all suffered more than they should have." The corner of Sheila's lips twitched upward. "But Auria has stayed strong through it all. Even after her brother died and her sister turned off her emotions, she never gave up."

"You know she won't be able to save us all." Amya sighed quietly.

"I didn't link her to my power so she could save us all. I did it so she could save the ones she loves." Sheila explained in a calm voice.

Amya threw the older witch a look. "Why do you care?"

"I care because my granddaughter loves the same people and I know she would do anything to save them if she could."

Both of the witches watched the fight continue in front of them. Sheila drew a deep breath as Auria dropped to her knees beside Stefan and began to beg the other vampire not to hurt him.

She turned to Amya. "That girl is going to change a lot of peoples fate. Just you wait."

Sheila spun on her heels and walked away before Amya could respond. She didn't really mind if the other witches didn't believe her plan would work because she had faith. She had more than enough faith in Auria Gilbert. But she also knew that this task wasn't going to be easily achieved and that the girl would need help. And she knew exactly how to give it to her.

* * *

My eyes flickered to the lighter in his hand. "Enzo, please don't do this."

He kept his eyes on Stefan but I could see his expression falter. "Get out of here, Auria. This is between him and me."

"But that's the thing. It isn't. This fight should be between you and Damon." I reminded him quietly. My knees were soaked in gasoline and I knew that if I stayed I would burn with them both. But I didn't want to give up on saving them. Not yet.

"Well, Damon's not here so his little brother will have to do." Enzo shrugged.

"Enzo, you know this isn't right." I said in the calmest voice I could have managed.

His gaze landed on me for a split second. "I don't care."

Stefan took advantage of the distraction and shoved his hand into Enzo's chest. But he didn't pull it back out like I had expected. I was thankful that he hesitated to rip out Enzo's heart.

"My brother and Auria see something good in you." Stefan stated coldly.

Enzo smiled. "Don't you? Isn't there a part of you that thinks I can be redeemed?"

"Not with your emotions off. You won't stop until you kill Damon."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew that Stefan was right. I knew that Enzo was a danger to the people I love. But I thought back to a time when to a time when my own sister tried to kill me. She got better because she had people who would do anything to save her. Enzo had Damon but how far would he go to save someone he had already abandoned once? I didn't know what the right answer was but I had always been the kind of person who never gave up on someone. I didn't want to change that now.

"Better yet, wouldn't it be a sweet piece of revenge when Damon finds out you killed his best friend?" Enzo's smile turned outright wicked. "Have fun sorting this out with your brother."

"No!" I called out as Enzo pushes himself away from Stefan. I had realized what he was talking about a second too late.

Enzo fell back against a car behind him as the life faded from him. I looked back at Stefan but he had his attention fixated on the organ in his hand. He dropped the heart after a few seconds and raised his gaze to meet mine. I was relieved to see the regret in his eyes. At least he felt bad.

"I'm sorry…" Stefan began.

I blinked when I felt my eyes start to sting. Tears.

I managed to turn to Enzo before the first tear could drop onto my cheek. I crawled through gasoline and came to a stop a foot from Enzo's body. I might have thought he was one of the most annoying people I met but I still knew him enough to be saddened by his death.

"Auria, I'm sorry."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and didn't have to look to know it was Stefan. I nodded slowly as I stood up and turned to him. I still saw the regret in his eyes and knew that he had meant his apology.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I held his gaze. "Damon isn't going to be happy."

"I can worry about that later. Right now, I'm worried about you." Stefan told me quietly.

I glanced over my shoulder at the body again before turning back to Stefan. "I'll be fine. I barely knew him."

"It doesn't look fine." Stefan stepped closer.

I moved back and stepped around him. "I'm fine. I just need to go home and take a shower and go to bed."

I twisted and started towards my car. I was ready for the day to be over already.

"Auria!" Stefan called after me and I faced him reluctantly. He sucked in a breath. "Damon can't know about Enzo."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Damon can't know about what happened. If he finds out what I did, he will spiral and we both know what happens when he does that." Stefan looked sincere and he was telling the truth. I had personally seen Damon spiral a few times before and it was never pretty. But I wasn't going to get involved this time.

"I'm not going to lie to him." I responded quietly. "If he asks me, I will tell him the truth. But only if he asks me."

Stefan nodded, accepting my answer. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you." I breathed before continuing to my car.

Elena and Damon might have one of the most toxic relationships I have ever seen but the love they share is also unlike anything I have ever seen. And if he spiraled again, they might not be able to fix it again. I wasn't going to be the one to help cause even more damage that couldn't be repaired.

* * *

I shut the front door behind me and started towards my room. I needed a hot shower before finally getting some shut-eye.

"Auria."

I turned to see Damon standing in the living room. I forced a weak smile as I gestured to my room. "Hey. I'm just going to start getting ready for bed."

"I just wanted to know if you found him."

Even in the dim lighting, Damon's blue eyes were piercing. I stumbled for a second to find the right words. But then I remembered what I told Stefan. I wouldn't lie.

"We found him." I nodded curtly. I wasn't going to hide the truth but I also wasn't going to offer up all the details.

"And…?" Damon stepped towards me again.

"And he was still emotionless."

"What happened?" Damon pressed.

I dropped my eyes to the floor for a second. "He had Elena but he didn't hurt her."

"Auria, tell me what happened."

"Stefan showed up and—" I started.

"And convinced him to leave before he did something he would regret." Stefan voice came from behind me. I threw him a look over my shoulder.

"Like I said before, I need to get ready for bed." I told both of the brothers before heading to my room. Stefan was going to have to come up with a pretty good story to make Damon give up on Enzo. I just didn't want to be there while he did it.

I wrap a towel around my body before stepping out of the shower. I was happy to no longer smell like gasoline but I still felt dirty. I tried to feel confident in the fact that I wasn't morally compromised enough to lie to Damon but I knew that it was still compromising that I wasn't willing to offer up the truth.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my soaked hair and turned towards the mirror. I reached over the counter and clear the steamed up mirror. I nearly scream when I see Enzo standing behind me.

I spin on my heels and see that it is in fact the man I had watched die. I stepped back until I ran into the sink behind me.

"Enzo…" I breathed quietly.

He flashed his charming smile. "Hello, Beautiful."

I shook my head. This couldn't be real. Enzo was dead. I had watched his death unfold right in front of me. I knew there had to be an explanation but nothing came to mind. I was at a loss.

"This can't be real." I said aloud.

"It's nice to you too." Enzo stepped towards me and reached up. I shuddered as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "And this is very real."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries

**The Uninvited**

"Auria!"

My eyes flew open when someone called out my name again. I rubbed my eyes and reached for my phone with a sigh. Unlike I expected my hand didn't land on the pillow next to me. It hit something solid.

I turned my head and yelped when I saw Enzo lying next to me. I hurried to put more distance between us but didn't realize that I was falling over the edge until it was too late. I landed on the floor with a quiet thud.

"Auria?"

I sat up with a groan, my head peeking over the edge of the bed. I looked at the spot where Enzo had been a second before but the bed was empty.

"What happened to you?" Damon asked from the doorway.

"I—uh—fell off my bed." I pulled myself up onto the bed and met his eyes. I could tell what he was thinking just by the way he tilted his head, giving it a light shake. "Don't give me that look. It's the morning."

"It's the afternoon, actually." Damon corrected before he headed over to my closet. "Twelve in the afternoon to be exact."

I huffed a sigh as I reached over and grabbed my phone off the pillow next to me. I unlocked it quickly and saw that he was telling the truth. "Ugh. How did I sleep through my alarm again?"

"I don't know." Damon shrugged as he opened my closet and knelt down. I could hear him moving things around but his frame blocked my view.

I pulled one of my throw pillows onto my lap. "What are you doing in my closet?"

"Technically, it's my closet." Damon tossed the statement over his shoulder and I could see the smirk on his lips. "And I was looking for this."

"My suitcase?" I quirked an eyebrow as he set the large bag on the bed.

"Turns out that the Travelers are hunting your sister and Stefan so we're all going on a little vacation." Damon gestured to the suitcase.

"And why do I have to go?" I scooted over to the bag and dropped my legs over the edge of my bed.

"Because the Travelers are coming after your sister and they could try to use you to get to her. And because of your newfound witchy abilities it would be very beneficial to them if they got their grimy little hands on you." Damon explained in a light tone. I was tempted to laugh but knew that everything he was telling me was true.

"Where are we escaping to?" I asked as he opened the bag for me.

"A remote cabin that Caroline's father used to own." Damon tells me before ruffling my hair. "Now, get packing, Lil' Gilbert."

I slapped his hand away quickly. "I hate it when you do that."

"No, you don't. You love it." He reached for my head again but I knocked it away.

"Hate it." I forced a fake glare.

"Whatever you say, Auria." Damon laughed shortly and started towards my door. He paused in the doorway and turned back to me. "Pack. Now. We're leaving in a half hour."

"You couldn't give me a little more time?" I called after him as he left my room.

I jumped off my bed and walked straight to my dresser. I grabbed a handful of clothes and turned back around. I inhaled sharply when I came face to face with Enzo.

I backed up as I took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see my favorite witch." Enzo shrugged, as he looked me up and down. I suddenly felt like my pajama shorts and shirt weren't covering enough of my body. He smiled coyly before turning on his heels.

"Well, don't. Especially when you do it all creepily." I gestured to him. I pursed my lips into a thin line as Enzo ran his fingers along the corner of my bed. I swallowed nervously and walked to my bed. I shoved my clothes in the bag and looked up to see Enzo standing a foot from me. I pretend to busy myself with organizing my suitcase to keep from noticing the small amount of distance between Enzo and I.

"This isn't creepy. I personally think it's a blessing in disguise." Enzo mutters, his accent just as lively as the last time I had talked to him… in the bathroom. He was starting to get a reputation in my mind.

"How is this a blessing in disguise?" I fought the urge to look at him as I continued to pack. "You're dead. Like deader than a doornail dead."

"I may have passed on to the supernatural purgatory but at least I have someone I can talk to." I can feel his eyes land on me as he speaks and it takes every nerve in my body to stop myself from looking at him. But then he places his hand over mine and my wall crumbles like a piece of cake. I stare at his hand for a moment before looking him in the eyes, half relieved that what happened the day before wasn't just part of some weird dream.

"And touch." Enzo whispered as his fingers wrapped around my palm lightly.

"I don't even know how this is possible." I admitted mostly to myself.

"I don't really care." Enzo shrugged. "What I do care about is getting out of this place before it all comes crashing down?"

"So, that's why you keep popping up? You just wanted to make sure that you were added to the list of the damned souls I have to save?" I threw him a look.

"No. It's not." He stood up abruptly and took a short step towards me. I felt his hand shift in mine until our fingers were loosely laced together. The knotting in my stomach was not easily ignorable.

Enzo held my gaze for several seconds but they passed at an alarmingly slow rate. I had to remind myself to keep breathing normally numerous times. "If it's not because of that, then what is it?"

"Do you remember all that nonsense you kept rambling on about when you were trying to get me to turn my emotions back on?"

I nodded. "Why?"

"Well, it turns out that it wasn't all nonsense." His lip twitched up into an amused smile.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him even though I was half convinced I already knew where the conversation was headed.

"Have you ever been in love, Auria Gilbert?"

His question was so out of the blue it took me a second to comprehend what he was asking about. I breathed in shakily mumbling a soft, "No."

"Well, as you know, I have." Enzo paused for several long seconds again. "And you were right; love does change a person."

"I know. I've seen it." I told him quietly.

He let out a half-hearted laugh. "Yes. But you've never experienced it yourself so you could never know how much true love could change you."

"I watched both Stefan and Damon fall in love with my sister. I watched them both change because of the love they had for her. I know more about how love can change a person than most, Enzo."

Enzo flashed a soft smile as he lifted his other hand. He pushed a lock of my light brown hair behind my ear, letting his fingers linger on my neck as he dropped his hand. "But until you actually experience that change yourself you wont know what it's like when that love is ripped away from you and what you would do to get it back."

"Damon—"

"I'm not talking about Damon. I'm talking about me." Enzo said before he started to lean down. His hand came back up to my cheek, cupping one side of my face.

"Enzo…"

He stopped when his face—his lips were only inches from mine. "You haven't let go of my hand."

"What?" My voice came out weak and feeble but I didn't care.

"You haven't let go or shied away like I thought you would have." He squeezed my hand lightly and I could see his normal charming smile return. "Which could only mean one thing."

"And what's that exactly?"

"That you want me. A part of you does, at least." Enzo slid his hand down across my cheek to my chin. He placed two fingers underneath and tilted my face up slowly.

He was right. A part of me was begging for the chance to kiss him, to kiss the elusive and seductive Lorenzo. But another part of my brain was screaming in protest. It wasn't smart, getting involved with someone like him. I had gone most of my life without being dragged into a dangerous relationship and I didn't want to start now. Despite the fear of starting something that I wouldn't be able to finish, I still wanted to kiss him. The lust was all too real.

So, I let him… or I was about to. His lips had barely brushed against mine when I heard my name echo through the house.

"Auria!"

I pulled back fast enough to give myself whiplash as my eyes darted to the door. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders when I saw no one was standing there.

"Are you almost ready to go?!"

Elena's voice carried into my room quicker and louder than the first time, telling me that she wasn't far. I looked back at Enzo, my eyes widened slightly. He just smiled before putting a finger to his lips and sitting down on my bed. I returned the smile right as Elena walked in.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Uh"—I glanced at my bag—"Almost."

"Well, we're leaving in ten minutes so be ready by then." She smiled convincingly even as she threw a nervous glance towards my bed.

"I will be." I assured her quickly. Even though I was positive that she couldn't see Enzo sitting next to my bag it still made me nervous that they were in the same room. He had just tried to kill her.

Elena nodded and started to walk out of my room. She stopped halfway to the door and turned back. "Oh. I forgot to tell you that Luke's coming with us and that he's offered to help you with some spells if you want."

"Tell him I'm interested." I nodded and forced a smile.

She accepted my answer before leaving my room, leaving Enzo and I alone again. I waited to face Enzo until I heard her footsteps disappear down the stairs.

"So, you really are learning how to be a witch." Enzo mulled over the information.

"Trying to." I mumbled as I turned back to my suitcase. After giving it one last check, I realized that I was pretty much packed and ready to go.

"And how's that going?"

I shrugged and went to the attached bathroom. I grabbed what I needed and threw it in my bag. "It's actually easier than I thought it would be."

"It's true then? That you're going to save the Other Side?" Enzo stood from the bed.

"I'm going to try but that seems it seems a little far-fetched to say that I'm going to save the entire Other Side. I think I'm only going to be able to save some people on the Other Side." I explained as I zipped up my bag and pulled it over my shoulder. I looked up at Enzo, not sure what I should have been expecting from him.

"You should go before they leave without you." Enzo said with a short laugh.

I pursed my lips as I giving a curt nod. "Right."

"Until next time, Beautiful." Enzo promised as he leaned down. I shut my eyes when he kissed me on the forehead.

"Until next time." I repeated and opened my eyes. I wasn't too surprised when I saw that I was alone in my room again.

I grabbed my phone and car keys before walking out of my room, shutting my door behind me.

* * *

"I can't believe they sent the two witches they have in a different car." Luke shook his head as he peered out the open window.

"I can't believe they trusted me to look after you." I sighed in response but kept my eyes on the freeway.

I made sure that Caroline's mom's car was still in view. They had borrowed the Sherriff's larger vehicle to fit everyone's luggage and extra party supplies. I didn't have the willpower to suppress a scoff when I saw them loading several cases of alcohol into the car.

"I think it's the other way around." Luke's slid a glance in my direction.

I scoffed as I switched lanes a little too abruptly. "Yeah, right."

Luke gripped onto the door handle as he cleared his throat. "I'm older and the more experienced witch. Why do you think they'd trust you to look after me?"

"Because they actually know me." I smiled to myself.

"I'm not going to argue with a child." Luke huffed.

"I'm the child?" I sneaked a second-long peek at the blonde witch.

"Yeah. What are you, anyways? Fifteen?" He stared at me as if trying to determine my age just by my appearance. I knew it wouldn't be much help since I was still wearing my pajamas. At least Damon, being the surrogate older brother that he is, leant me one of his jackets for me to wear over my simple white cotton shirt so I wouldn't get cold.

"Only on a scale of one to ten." I smirked and purposely made another quick lane change. Luke gripped onto the car seat and threw me a look.

"You remind me of my sister." He stated bluntly. "I like you."

"A lot of people do." I shrugged and reaching forward to turn on the radio a little too loud.

The music stopped abruptly and it took me a minute to realize that Luke had done it without touching any buttons. I glared at him for a second before turning my attention back to the road.

"That's cheating." I mumbled under my breath.

"Not when it's a god given talent." Luke pointed to me. "Or, in your case, a spirit given talent."

"Turns out it was only one spirit." I pressed my lips together. "And it also turns out that she gave me a short term view into the life of dying ghosts."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie's grandma is the one who linked me to her magical abilities. I recently also figured out that I can talk to and also interact with ghosts. Physically, I mean." I squeezed the steering wheel a couple times as I spoke. It helped ease my nerves.

"How'd you figure that out?" Luke asked as he twisted in his seat.

"Miss Sheila told us about the powers—"

"I was talking about the sixth sense." Luke interrupted.

"Uh—let's file that under the 'no comment' section." I flashed a short smile.

"If you can't talk to me about it—a fellow witch—then who will you be able to talk to about it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Bonnie, who I've known almost my entire life or maybe Miss Sheila who I've also known for a majority of my life." I shook my head. "And even your sister is a little higher than you on the list."

"You just met her." Luke reminded me with a skeptical look.

"Actually, I _just_ met you. I met her when she pretended to be a new witch and tricked Bonnie into mentoring her." I told him. "That was a really dick move by the way."

"I know. Trust me when I say that my sister and I take turns sharing the guilt."

"Well, that's the thing. I don't trust you. Not yet, anyways."

"And why's that?" Luke asked. I could hear a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Because Bonnie and Miss Sheila are the only witches I have ever met who haven't failed to earn and then keep my trust." I speed up a little when Caroline's car disappears behind a large truck. I hurry to get it back into view.

"Look, we are here to help. But we also have a coven who has been working their asses off to keep the Travelers at bay. So, if it comes to choosing between your group of friends and my coven, I will chose my coven."

"I know." I looked at him. "I wouldn't expect anything less than an average betrayal to end this whole Traveler/Doppelganger/Other Side crisis."

"You consider this a crisis?"

"If it isn't now, it will be soon."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Luke muttered as he leaned his head back against the seat.

I didn't have a free hand to muffle my laugh. "It always comes to that."

* * *

"I'm going upstairs to unpack and then I'm going to help Luke with the spells." I told Damon and Caroline before starting up the stairs.

"Wait!" Caroline called after me. I stopped and turned back to her. She smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Do you want to room with me or Elena?"

"Uh—I don't really know, Care. Did Elena say she wanted to room with me?" I asked.

"No, but I'm sure she'd be happy to share a room with you." Caroline assured me with another one of her perfect smiles.

"Is it okay if we bunk together?"

"Of course." She gestured up the stairs. "It's the second door to the left."

"Okay." I told her and started up the stairs.

"And, Auria?" She paused as I looked over my shoulder. "I wont be totally shattered if, after you talk to your sister, you change your mind."

"Thanks, Care." I smiled before going to find Caroline's room.

She had already placed her luggage on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds and Elena's bags were lying on the single bed across the room so I knew the top bunk was mine. I quickly unpacked and changed into more appropriate clothes. I went into the large bathroom and pulled my disheveled hair into a loose ponytail. I turned back to head to the bedroom after washing my face but someone was already standing in my way.

"Enzo."

"Hello, Beautiful." He greeted me.

I stared at him for a few moments before walking around him. "You can't just keep popping up everywhere I go."

"Actually, I can."

I turned to shoot him a look but he had vanished. I scoffed when I realized that he had probably popped up behind me. I twisted back around and saw that I was right.

"See?" He smiled, amused.

"Nice magic trick but seriously, I have to go learn spells from a slightly evil twin witch. So, I'll talk to you later." I forced a smile as I grabbed Damon's jacket off his bed and hung it on my arm. I knew he'd want it back.

"Until next time, Beautiful." Enzo said in a hushed tone as he took a couple steps towards me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. It was one of those noble gestures that I had really only seen in movies.

"Until next time." I replied but when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I huffed a sigh and bounced down the stairs. I needed a good distraction and lately practicing magic had fit that job description.

* * *

"I told you I could do it." I smirked and glanced up at Luke. "Pay up."

He smiled and held up his hands in defeat. "Okay. Okay."

"You should never doubt a girl with a cause." I took the money out of the hand he extended towards me.

"I can't believe I just got hustled by a fifteen year old." Luke mumbled as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Seventeen." I corrected him after shooting him a glare. "And I told you I could do the spell. You just didn't believe me."

"Liv told me that Bonnie was teaching you the basics so I just assumed that a spell as difficult as a mind linking spell wasn't added to your resume yet." Luke explained.

"Bonnie's been teaching me whatever she can." I countered quickly.

"Well, she's doing a better job than I thought."

"What do you mean?" I leaned forward an inch.

"You're a beginner witch. Practically a baby"—Luke ignored the death glare I gave him—"So I honestly thought that you wouldn't have enough experience to do that spell correctly."

"Does that mean something?"

"It just means that you're more powerful than I thought." Luke shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't feel that powerful." I sat back and began picking at the hem of shirt.

"Well, you are." Luke paused. "And if you don't learn how to control it, it could get out of hand easily."

"That's why I've been willing to work with you, Liv, and Bonnie so much."

"Well, hopefully it will be enough." Luke dropped his gaze to the sand pattern on the porch around them. "I have to keep working on the cloaking spell."

"I'll leave you to it." I stood up and walked to the front door but paused before going inside. "I never really thanked you for agreeing to help me. So, thank you."

Luke smiled and gave a small shrug. "You're a witch now and witches always look out for one another."

* * *

I shut the front door behind me and headed straight to the kitchen. Damon looked up from whatever he was slicing as I sat at the counter. I reached for a piece of freshly cut apple but he knocked my hand away before I could take one.

"These aren't for you." He muttered before returning his attention to the fruit.

"Come on. Just one piece." I groaned and he reluctantly handed me a slice. My lips spread into a large smile as I took a bite. "And when exactly did you start eating apples?"

"Since I got a craving for some disgusting human food and realized that Caroline only packed this healthy stuff." Damon gestured to the other fruit sitting on the counter with the knife.

"Didn't you guys pack some blood bags?" I paused. "You know, the stuff you normally live off of."

"In the fridge."

"Then why—"

"It's called a craving for a reason, Lil'Gilbert." Damon glanced up at me.

"Fine." I sighed and looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Living room. We're about to play charades. Want to join us?"

"I'm good. Charades was never my thing. Not even on family game night." I hopped off my stool and walked out of the room. I smiled at my sister and friends who were sitting in the living room before going upstairs.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my soaked hair as I made my way back to the bedroom. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room before climbing into bed.

"You know that it's only nine o'clock, right?"

I rolled over on my side to see Enzo already lying next to me. "I'm not tired. I just didn't have anything better to do."

"And you wanted to spend the last couple hours of your day with me?" Enzo smirked. "How thoughtful."

I reached forward and shoved him. "Ha. Ha."

He grabbed onto my wrist before I could pull away. I inhaled sharply when he tugged on my arm, pulling me to him. "You feel that right?"

I swallowed as I glanced down at his hand. I nodded and met his eyes. "Yes."

He was talking about the soothing warmth that I felt every time he touched me. It was subtle enough to make me think that I was imagining it most of the time but I knew it was real once he mentioned it.

"You fought for me." He stated calmly and I could only nod. "You fought for me when almost everyone else had given up."

"You deserved a second chance, Enzo. Everybody does." I told him as our hands slid into each other at the same time, our fingers lacing together.

"Even me?"

It took me a minute to realize that the accented voice didn't belong to Enzo. Both of our eyebrows pinched together in confusion before I sat up and peered around the room. I bit my lip when I saw that there was only one other person in the room with us.

"Kol." I whispered to myself mostly to prove that it was real. Enzo wasn't the only ghost I could see.

"Hello, Darling." He smiled charmingly.

I got up from my bed and walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for interrupting whatever that"—Kol gestured back to Enzo—"was but I just wanted to make sure we had an understanding."

I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "And what understanding is that exactly?"

"That you'll bring me back when you do your little rescue mission or spell or whatever it is that you'll be doing." Kol stepped towards me, keeping only a small amount of space between us.

"I never—"

"I know. But I hope that you can promise me that now." Kol interrupted.

"Why would I bring you back to life? You'd just go after my brother and sister." I moved away from him with a look of disgust. "There's no way in hell I'm giving you the chance to hurt anyone I love."

Kol laughed shortly. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"You heard her, Mate. Her answer is no." Enzo got off the bed and started to make his way to me.

"Well, I can't accept that. It's a real shame too." Kol shrugged.

I didn't have a chance to react as something big and solid hit made contact with my temple suddenly. I barely felt the pain as I hit the floor and a second later everything faded into utter darkness.

**Please follow/favorite/review. I love hearing the feedback. It lets me know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
